¿Qué me pasa?
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Entre todos los compañeros de equipo que tiene Hayami, solo hay un par con los que tiene la suficiente confianza para tocar temas delicados. Hamano y Kurama, sus dos compañeros de aula y equipo. Descartando a Hamano por razones obvias, Kurama será quien tenga que escucharlo en esta ocasión. Enfrentando la crisis amorosa de Hayami, Kurama puede ponerle fin a la propia.


**Titulo: **¿Qué me pasa?

**Resumen: **Entre todos los compañeros de equipo que tiene Hayami, solo hay un par con el que tiene la suficiente confianza para tocar temas delicados. Hamano y Kurama, sus dos compañeros tanto de aula como de equipo. Descartando a Hamano por razones obvias, Kurama será quien tenga que escucharlo en esta ocasión y darle su opinión.

**Personajes:** Kurama y Hayami, haciendo mención de Hamano y Minamisawa.

**Contenido:** 998 palabras.

**Parejas(aunque sea solo por mención):** Hamano x Hayami, leve Minamisawa x Kurama

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven GO ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son única y exclusiva propiedad del Level-5. Yo sólo los tomo prestados con meros fines de diversión para ustedes y demás.

* * *

—Es fácil…

Hayami miró de un lado a otro con nerviosismo y luego volvió a fijar su mirada en sus manos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó el de lentes sin saber si lo que sentía era curiosidad o en realidad miedo. Sin saber si necesitaba o quería siquiera oír una respuesta que su subconsciente le había dejado bastante en claro.

Kurama miró a su amigo de reojo, volvió su mirada al frente, en la distancia, sin dejar de mordisquear aquel dulce que le había sido regalado por Minamisawa en su pequeña visita que había hecho al Raimon.

Hasta ahora, se había mantenido en silencio mientras escuchaba lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle Hayami, le estaba pidiendo algo así como un consejo e intentaba explicarse para que le diera su opinión.

Lo cierto es que Kurama, en cuanto escuchó la mención de Hamano al inicio de la explicación, supo inmediatamente que era lo que Hayami sentía y "no sabía qué era", por lo que no le prestó ni la más mínima atención al resto de sus palabras.

Bien. Había que aclarar unos cuantos puntos respecto a ese tema.

El primero era que Kurama tenía la suerte de haber conocido a Hayami y Hamano desde primer año, luego de entrar como novatos al equipo de fútbol y percatarse al día siguiente de ser aceptados que eran compañeros de aula. En el siguiente curso, les había vuelto a tocar en el mismo salón, lo cual era demasiada coincidencia, pero eso no significaba nada para él. Kurama no creía en el destino ni esas chorradas.

El segundo punto era que Norihito no era ni jamás sería un tonto. Al contrario, era alguien bastante listo. Si bien su terquedad a veces le hacia actuar de forma impulsiva e idiota, no era alguien ingenuo que no tuviera motivos para hacer o decir algo. Kurama podía justificar sus actos, a veces muy pobremente, pero los justificaba y eso era porque no estaba ciego y, mientras mantuviera la cabeza fría, no se dejaría cegar.

El último punto volvía a involucrar a Hayami y Hamano. Ambos tenían la mala costumbre de ser demasiado honestos aún cuando no querían serlo. Él apreciaba eso, pues a Kurama no le gustaba la hipocresía y mucho menos el ser engañado. Quizá ese era el motivo principal de que los tuviera como amigos a pesar de cuestionar mucho su forma de ser.

Hayami y Hamano eran transparentes y solo alguien que fuera demasiado ingenuo no podría darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. Por lo menos Kurama lo creía así. Pero también eso podría deberse a que fue demasiado fácil obtener su confianza y entender los modos de cada uno.

Kurama estaba bastante seguro de que así como él podía saber fácilmente como se sentía Hayami con una sola mirada, Hayami podría hacer justamente lo mismo con él y de igual forma sucedería con Hamano.

Decidió dejar hablar a Hayami mientras meditaba profundamente sobre sus propios sentimientos y, luego de no conseguir sacar de su mente a Atsushi, se concentró en mordisquear con mayor énfasis el dulce que de a poco comenzaba a obtener una consistencia más viscosa.

Kurama no era un aficionado a los dulces. Minamisawa lo sabía, pero había insistido tanto en que lo probara que acabó cediendo.

Sorprendentemente, el dulce no era muy empalagoso.

Es decir, sí, estaba dulce, pero tenía algo de picante en algunas zonas y eso también lo volvía ácido. Estaba rico. Minamisawa había dado en el blanco. Luego tendría que pedirle más… aunque muy probablemente eso estaría condicionado con tolerar alguna charla incómoda.

Minamisawa era raro. Se le había declarado no hace mucho, pero le había dicho que no quería una respuesta inmediata, que esperaría hasta que él quisiera dársela y no pensaba presionarlo.

Desde el punto de vista de Kurama, Minamisawa sí que lo presionaba. Aunque sinceramente… pensaba que era él el que se presionaba, porque no dejaba de darle vueltas a aquello.

—Sí…—asintió en respuesta —muy fácil... —dijo a Hayami, ya a medio camino de acabar con el dichoso dulce.

Era tan fácil como su respuesta para con Minamisawa.

—Ah…y…—Hayami dudó en preguntar, aún no sabía si quería saberlo… pero sí que estaba ansioso, su cuerpo temblaba.

Kurama seguía mirando al frente. Sabía que estaba siendo vigilado por la mirada de Hayami, quien a pesar de todo no conseguía mantenerla fija sobre él. Hayami era así, nervioso, titubeante….

Kurama gruñó exasperado —lo sabes —dijo, antes de volverse a Hayami más molesto de lo que debería estar. Por culpa de Minamisawa.

Hayami se encogió ante la mirada molesta de su amigo, desvió la mirada a otra parte y comenzó a hablar en voz bajita, temeroso —no, yo no…

Mentía. Hayami mentía.

—¡Sí lo sabes! —aseguró Kurama frunciendo el ceño. —¡No sé por qué vienes a preguntarme algo tan tonto!

Kurama también mentía. Eso último era una mentira. Porque sabía que Hayami siempre necesitaba una segunda opinión antes de dar por seguro nada.

Hayami cerró los ojos detrás de su lentes y Kurama suspiró.

—Bien —Kurama consiguió calmarse lo suficiente antes de volver a hablar —¿quieres saber qué es lo que pienso? De acuerdo: es fácil —aunque hubiera usado un tono interrogante, Kurama no esperaba una respuesta y Hayami no se atrevió a interrumpirlo mientras hablaba. Un rápido flash de las miradas extras que se dedicaban Hayami y Hamano cuando creían que nadie los miraba le hizo sonreír involuntariamente conmovido. —Te gusta.

A Kurama no le sorprendió ver el rostro de Hayami teñirse de rojo y luego mutarse en una expresión de pánico. Tuvo la ligera impresión de que muchas cosas se amontonaron en la cabeza de su amigo y, por eso, decidió darle un tiempo antes de volver a "atacar" cuando vio la mirada temerosa del chico desviarse al lugar que generalmente ocupaba Hamano.

—Descuida —Kurama sonrió con arrogancia —también le gustas —como si el hecho de saber eso lo volviera alguien demasiado asombroso.

Pero no lo era. Porque Hamano y Hayami eran demasiado transparentes.


End file.
